Contest Story! Jerina! 3
by 99angelkitty
Summary: This is a 10 chapter contest story! The couple is Nina   Jerome!


Hi!

Okay so this is a 10 chapter story entry for 'BubbleGumBoyLover77'

This is chapter 1: Valentines day!

This couple pairing is Jerome + Nina

**NINA'S POV  
>(THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE THEY DATE)<strong>

_Dear Diary that Amber made me write in!  
>I am upset. Tomorrow was V~Day and I did'nt have a date. Fabian and I broke up because I thought he had mixed emotions. You know he liked me but he still liked Joy! Amber had Alfie, they got back together. Mara and Mick were having a long distance relationship. He texted me that he was gonna make a suprise visit and not to tell anybody. Which is strange that he told me because we never really talked! Joy was after Fabian but Im not upset Im over him...kinda! Eddie and Patricia were dating. Which Im super happy about! They make the cutest couple and I would'nt be jealous. Since were secretly cousins. I would'nt tell anyone that. But when he was 5 his parents died in a car explosian. He does not like to talk about it! I don't blame him, ever since my parent's...left, I was upset everytime I heard the words 'Mom Dad Parent Family!' He lived with my parents and I for a while but my grandma got lonely so he moved in with her. We did'nt talk that much after that. When my parents died I lived with Gran and Eddie for a couple of monthes and then went to Anubis. He decided to come along later after Gran became sick. She is okay for now but the doctors don't know how much longer she has. Everyone thinks I only have my Gran left but thats not true. Nobody ever asked about Eddie's family so we never told them. Anyway that just leaves Jerome and I! Ugh I hate Jerome so I would never go for him! He is a huge jerk and he failes almost every class. I hate him! Maybe...<em>

_Love,_

_Nina_

Just then I heard a girlish voice behind me!

"Wow you write alot!" Amber sat down and I got nervous she read it!

"You..you did'nt read this did you?" I stuttered a little.

"No way, too many words!" Amber said in her 'Im better than everyone else voice'.

"Okay good. Im bored wanna go watch that movie with everyone?" I felt a sigh of relief

"Sure I hope it's not another movie Victor has seen alot and ruins. He tells us 'Ooh this part is great.' and 'Your gonna love this part, it's so funny!' and 'There is so much drama in this movie, I hate Brittany!'. It's really weird!" I laughed as Amber grabbed her purse and went out the room.

We went downstaires and saw everyone waiting for the movie to start!

"Good News were watching Victor's favorite movie...again!'' Eddie stared at me and we all bursted out laughing. Well everyone except Victor.

"Oh Mamma Mia or Aquamarine?" Amber fake smiled.

"First Mamma Mia and if we have time we might watch Aquamarine! YAYYY!" Alfie said sarcasstically.

Victor ignored us. Some days I thought maybe Victor got over the Eternal life thing! Or as we call it The Evil Victor. Alfie said maybe he has a brother Victor is good and Dictor is evil!

"You know kids your lucky Victor even let's you watch his movies! He could just make you watch something you would like!" Truday laughed as she carried in the lemonade. **(AN: I WAS NOT SAYING MAMMA MIA AND AQUAMARINE ARE BAD MOVIES I LOVE THEM BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY!) **

"THAT IS ENOUGH! EITHER YOU WILL WATCH THE MOVIE OR NOT!" Victor raised his voice!

"Not" Alfie got up

"Not!" Fabian left

"Not!" Amber Mara Patricia and Joy left

"Not!" Eddie ran away

Victor got angry and left

That just left the jerk and me!

"Aww man I really wanted to watch Mamma Mia for the fifth time this week!" Jerome laughed at his lame joke.

"Oh Shut Up Jerk!'' I rolled my eyes

"Ooh someone's fisty!" Jerome winked at me.

"You are so annoying. With your stupid jokes and your mean pranks! Why don't you just be nice for once." I got so angry I ran upstaires to my room and screamed in my pillow! What a jerk!

**JEROME'S POV**

She is right, Im such a jerk. But It's because I like her. I like her more then any one Ive ever liked! I am the worst! But tomorrow Im gonna be the best guy ever! Its Valentines day!

**THE NEXT DAY  
>VALENTINES DAY<br>NINA POV!**

I awoke with smelling strawberries and chocolates. I did'nt open my eyes because I knew it was Alfie trying to impress Amber. But then I heard a huge crash and opened my eyes. Amber was nowhere and my room was covered with roses, strawberries, and chocolates. But then I saw a card. It said... _To my sweet, you will never guess who I am. I have been in love with you for a while now! So Nina today will be a scavenger hunt to you! ~YOUR SECRET ADMIRER 3!_

"Wow I have a secret admirer!" I smiled

Amber ran in

"Nina what are these? I woke up and saw these, I barely made it out the room!" Amber shook her head.

"Im not sure! I thought Alfie was suprising you!" Amber winked at me. I gave her a dirty look.

"Oh let's go!" I grabbed Amer's hand and ran downstaires.

"Hey everyone. What smells so good?" I sat down in my usual seat.

"Oh Jerome decided to make everyone breakfast!" Alfie sat back and yawned.

"Suddenly I have a craving for fast food." I knew when Amber said that, Jerome making breakfast was really bad!

"Oh come on I bet Jerome will do great! Speaking of which what grade did he get in cooking?" I bit my lip. Uh-Oh!

"Ha good one Nina! Oh and he did terrible, he got an F! But he made it look like an A!" Alfie laughed but he was serious.

Just then Jerome walked in with heart shaped Pancakes, Bacon, and Eggs.

"I heard all of your jokes!" Jerome gave me a death glare.

"Here!" He slammed all of the plates on each persons placemat!

"Sorry Jerome!" Everyone sighed.

"Sure! I'd be glad to make everyone food!" Jerome said sarcasstically.

Everyone took a bite of pancake, egg, and bacon at the same time!

"GROSS!" Everyone yelled but me. I thought it was delicious.

Amber, Patricia, Mara, and Joy ran upstaires and threw up!

Fabian and Eddie ran to there room with a migrane.

Alfie got cramps and took a nap

But Jerome and I were fine!

"What did you do!" I screamed!

"I made everyone breakfast!" Jerome laughed

"No you poisoned everyone!" I wanted to slap him

"Well were fine!" Jerome sat one seat over.

4 seats away from me!

"Your such a jerk! You always have and you always will be!" I got angry

"Im sorry!" I knew that jerk was lieing. He moved one seat over

3 seats away

"No your not! If you felt bad then you would'nt have done it.

"Well if I did'nt do it then I could'nt feel bad!" I got angrier and a little confused. He moved one seat over.

2 seats away from me!

"UGH! I HATE YOU!" I screamed rather loud

"Hmm...knew that! Well how is your food?" I did'nt want to say it but it was good. REALLY GOOD. He moved one seat over.

He was next to me!

"It is pretty go.." I was cut off my Jerome. He kissed me!

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP!

Ugh It was just a dream. I might hate him at times but at other times he was great! Now there was nothing new in my room except rosses on Amber's bed...and...a gigantic sof teddy bear! It was near my bead and it had a card in it's hand. It had Nina and hearts written in the emvelope.  
>The CARD READ...<p>

_To Nina. I am madly in love with you! You are perfect in every way! There will be 4 notes this is the first! At the end of the 6th note it will lead you to me! Now came and find me! 3_

I almost screamed! Wow I had a secret admirer. I knew it wasnt Jerome or Fabian, but the rest had girlfriends! Hmmm.

I ran downstaires to hear all the girls crying except for Trishia!

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously!

"Alfie and I broke up!" Uh oh! 1 more possibility!

"Mick came and he said he had bad news. The long distance realationship wasnt working and he found someone new!" Uh oh! 1 more possibility

"Fabian dumped me!" Joy cried!

"Uh Joy you and fabian were'nt dating!" Patricia assured her.

"Well im happy Eddie is the best boyfriend ever!" Patricia made everyone else cry

The boys tried to run out the door but Trishia and I stopped them.

"Please let us go. By you stopping us it upsets the girls more!" Fabian sighed

"FINE! GO NOW!" I saw what Trishia did and let it slide.

The girls went upstaires to cry and watch the notebook.  
>But Trishia and I, wanted food<p>

"Trudy is the food ready!" Patricia screamed

"Almost done sweetie!" The same old Trudy

I felt a piece of paper under my napkin  
>Note #2 read<p>

_Good job on finding note #2! After you eat go to the science classroom and your task will be there! 3_

Ugh a task that sounds not fun!

We ate breakfast and I left

The science door was unlocked and I walked in

A laptop was opened and a message popped up!

_MYSTERY PERSON (OR MP)_

_MP: HI NINA_

_MP: HOW ARE YOU_

_ME: GOOD?_

_MP: READY FOR YOUR TASK?_

_ME: I GUESS_

_MP: TODAY IN ENGLISH, YOU WILL STAND UP AND SCREAM "I HATE !"_

_ME: NO WAY_

_MP: WELL IF YOU DONT..._

_ME: WELL?_

_MP: YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT ME!_

_ME: SO_

_MP: AND I WILL REVEAL ALL SECRETS I KNOW ABOUT U_

_ME: YOUR BLUFFING_

**OTHER PERSON LEFT!**

"Great!" I wispered

**IN SOCIAL STUDIES!**

I was so nervous! But I had to say it! What secrets did they know!

I jumped up on my desk and screamed "I HATE !"

Mrs. Andrews ran over and pulled me aside.

"Excuse me young lady what are you doing screaming you hate me!" I gulped

"Oh not you , at America I hated this teacher named Mrs. Andrews! Not you. Your great!" I gulped again

"Oh well then. I understand I had a teacher when I was your age and she was terrible! But I would appreacate if you did not do that again!" Mrs. Andrews went back to her desk.

I smiled and did the same

"Why did you do that?" Amber wispered to me

"Long story!" I answered back

**AT THE HOUSE IN NINA'S ROOM**

I was waiting to find another note...then I saw it. It was in the corner of the mirror.  
>Note #3 wrote...<p>

_Good job! Im shocked the goodie goodie like you would do something like that! But that is just what I like about you! Your next task will also be found in the science room! 3_

UGH! Again!

I ran to the science room!

_MP: WOW YOU RUN FAST!_

_ME: THANKS?_

_MP: UR SO CUTE_

_ME: I WISH I COULD SAY THE SAME_

_MP: WELL YOU WILL SOON_

_ME: JUST TELL ME THE CHALLENGE_

_MP: ACTUALLY ITS A TASK!_

_ME: -_-_

_MP: FINE! TODAY AT LUNCH YOU HAVE TO SLURP YOUR SOUP AS LOUD AS YOU CAN!_

_ME: NO WAY!_

_MP: TOO BAD!_

**OTHER PERSON LOGGED OFF**

Man this stinks!

**lunch**

"Mhm this soup is good!" I slurped it so loud I could'nt even hear anyone else!

"Need a napkin Nina?" Fabian pat my back and I coughed

"No Im good!" I was so embarrased I ran to my room and screamed into my pillow

I was tired so I took a nap. When I woke up there was a note on my lap. Finally Note #4

_Sorry That Caused You to get upset! Go to the kichen for the next challenge 3_

I ran to the kichen

I saw a note on the fridge.

It wrote...

_Hi This Isnt Exactly A Challenge, But More Like A Date! Meet Me At The Park! 3_

I ran to the park but before I went around the bush to see who it was I stopped. What if it's someone I don't like. W hat if it is someone my friends dated! Oh well Ill never know untill I try.

I walked in and saw...all the guys on a different blanket! Alfie on a green. Fabian on a yellow one. Mick on a red one. Jerome on a blue one.

"UGH!" I scremed!

Everyone Stared at me! I felt my face reddin. I walked back to the house sad!

**Jerome pov**

Where did Nina go? Oh yeah everyone was on a blanket! DUHHH! Hmmm. What should I do?

**Nina POV**

I can't believe I have a guy that likes me and I don't know who it is! Im gonna talk to my favorite cousin ever, Eddie!

"Hey Eddie" I knocked on his door

"Yeah!" I heard him yell as he opened the door!

"I need help!" I walked in

"Well admitting it is the first step to recovery!" I gave him a death glare.

"I got 4 notes today by a guy who likes me and I don't know who it is!" I sighed and fell on his bed.

"Oh no you poor thing!" Eddie said sarcasstically.

"GRRRR!" I smileed

"Fine well who do you like?" Eddie smiled

"Why would I tell you?" I widened my eyes

"Cause I could ask him!" Eddie had a point

"Fine Jerome!" I wispered

"Who?"

"Jerome" I wispered

"Who?"

I screamed "JEROME!"

My eyes widened.

Then Eddie left his room and I alost cried!

But instead I ran downstaires to Patricia.

"Hey Nina someone gave me this!" She handed me a note.

"Thanks!" I sat on the couch and read it.

_Sorry about the mix up! Meet me at the Frobisher library NOW! 3_

"Sorry gotta go Trishia!" I ran to the library.

I opened the door and yelled "HELLO!"

"Nina" I heard in a deep voice

"Ye..ye..yes!" I was afraid it was Victor

"Good, come up here I have to show you something!" I still couldnt tell who it was

"Okay. Are you my secret Admirer?" I asked walking up the stairs.

"Yep!" He said and I smiled.

I opened the door and saw Jerome with flowers and chocolates.

"Jerome!" I smiled

"Hi Nina! Are you okay with it being me?" I answered him with a kiss!

"Best V~Day ever!" Jerome cheered

"You got that right." I kissed him again.

Okay so thats chapter 1! This is the longest chapter ive ever written

but i liked this!

~Madi


End file.
